Nothing Makes Me Stronger Than Your Fragile Heart
by Butterfly Kisses 22
Summary: Hermione must endure torturous trials to solve a puzzle that tells her where the love of her life is being held captive. If she chooses to not compete in the trials so or fails the trials, Fleur will die. How far will Hermione go for love? Very dark! Fleur/Hermione Femslash


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Heavy Rain.**

**Notes: Takes place after Deathly Hallows. Hermione and Ron aren't together. Fleur and Bill are together. Hermione is in love with Fleur but Fleur doesn't know it. This is Harry Potter and Heavy Rain in one. If you haven't played Heavy Rain (on PS3 only) and plan to, I strongly suggest you don't read this yet if you don't want spoilers.  
**

**This will be very dark.  
**

**The story will be long.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a dark and cold Saturday night in the middle of winter. Bill and Fleur were throwing a party to celebrate the fall of Voldemort. It was the seventh year anniversary and was often mixed with emotions. Even though Voldemort is dead, along with a lot of his followers, there was still a lot of loss. It was a day to both grieve and rejoice.

Hermione was getting herself ready after a day of work for the party. She showered, got dressed, did her hair and makeup, etc. before going downstairs to head out.

Hermione decided to travel by car. It was calming for her hectic mind. She took deep breaths, clearing her head. She was torn between not attending the party and wanting more than anything to go. She wanted to see her friends, including Fleur. But that was also the problem; seeing Fleur. She was at a constant battle at not expressing her feelings and dealing with heart ache.

She felt incredibly guilty for feeling this way. She felt as if she was in some way betraying Bill. Fleur was his wife and Bill was a dear friend. It was sort of an unwritten rule not to have feelings for her. But sometimes the heart doesn't care. The heart wants what it wants. If love was a choice, there would be no such thing as heartbreak.

Hermione gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she thought about Fleur. Each time she saw the blond Veela, it reminded her that she can't have her and feels as if someone took a heavy sledgehammer and crushed her chest and ribs with it, more effectively, her heart. Heartbreak really was one of the most painful experiences someone could ever feel.

On the other hand, Hermione also experiences the most unbelievable feeling when she sees Fleur: love. It was both a scary overwhelmingly euphoric feeling. The brunette often wondered what made love so powerful? How could one feeling is able to make someone do absolutely anything and everything for that person? When Hermione came to the realization that she loved that feeling, it scared her and yet made her feel so powerful. Like she could do anything for her.

Hermione parked her car not too far away from Bill and Fleur's house. She knew that they tried to keep a low profile and Hermione's car parked outside of it would tarnish that. The former Gryffindor was relieved to see that she wasn't the first to arrive. It would make her presence there a lot easier.

Harry and Ginny were walking up the steps when they saw Hermione. The young couple smiled and greeted their friend, "Hey Hermione!" They leaned to her and gave her a hug. Hermione happily accepted it.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "Still trying to get use to all the attention. I thought by now it would have simmered down after all these years."

Hermione nodded, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, they do seem less…enthusiastic about you."

Harry smirked, "Actually yeah. That does help."

Hermione turned to Ginny, "And you?"

Ginny cocked her head, "I've been busy. Work still keeps me on my toes. Other than that, it is slow."

Hermione nodded as they continued up the steps.

"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione could read between those lines. Harry and Ginny knew Hermione's infatuation with Fleur. Even though Ginny knew before Harry, Harry always was able to figure things out.

"I'll be okay." Hermione answered.

"We're here for you Hermione." Harry said, giving Hermione a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. We will be sure not to let you hump Fleur." This earned a stern glare of disapproval from Harry. Harry shot Hermione a sympathetic look.

Hermione whipped to Ginny, "Ginny!" She shouted. Before the brunette woman could continue, the door opened, revealing Fleur in a beautiful white dress.

Hermione's heart rate picked up at both how beautiful Fleur was and whether or not if the Veela heard Ginny's comment. Based on the smile on the Veela, Hermione guessed that she hadn't heard it. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah! You made it! So happy to see that! Come in!" Fleur said enthusiastically. She cracked the door wider to let them in.

Fleur greeted them all with a kiss on the cheek before leading them to the backyard. When Fleur kissed Hermione's cheek, she was happy that the anti-blushing potion worked. If she was going to go through with this, she would be prepared.

Hermione was surprised that there were more people. It was pretty crowded already. Bill was talking to Mr. Delacour, while Apolline was talking to Molly. Ron, Gabrielle, Luna and the rest of the gang was in the heated pool.

Everyone greeted each other before turning back to their conversations. Hermione was sitting down with Ron, catching up. The brunette was trying her best not to think of the beautiful Veela that was not far from her. After a good while, Ron left. The seat next to Hermione wasn't empty for long because Apolline decided to talk to her.

"How are things Hermione?" Apolline asked before taking a sip of her red wine.

"Pretty good. Some nights are longer than others. Basically it is the same thing, just a different day." Hermione said, smiling.

Apolline hummed lightly before saying, "Never fall into a rut Hermione. It could be harmful."

Hermione nodded, "I'll try and remember that."

Apolline nodded curtly, "You should. Some people don't do things because of fear, Fear of change, fear of rejection." Hermione noticed that when she said this, Apolline's gaze was on Fleur, who was talking to Ron. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in thought. Did the older Veela know something? Could she perhaps know Hermione's love for her Apolline's daughter? Hermione pushed that thought away. Apolline would never suggest Hermione to pursue Fleur. Fleur was married.

Apolline took another sip and said, "My daughter has that same problem."

Hermione shrugged and cocked her head, "She seems to be in fine hands." It was painful to say that.

Apolline turned to look at the young brunette, "Things are not always as they appear Miss Granger. I trust that you know that. You of all people."

That statement did not help her confusion. What was she saying? Hermione wished that the older Veela would stop being cryptic and just say it. Again, Hermione thought that the mother Veela isn't suggesting what it sounds like.

"Fleur will be alright. She is well on her way to what every woman wants." Hermione said.

Apolline rolled her eyes and muttered something in French. Hermione didn't quite catch it because she wasn't very fluent in it. But she believed the older Veela called her dense.

Apolline stood up and towered over Hermione, "I have not given up on you Hermione." She said, before going to her husband.

Hermione stared after her for a few moments, now more than ever puzzled. She shook her head and said, "She must have had too much to drink." Hermione thought about getting a little drunk but thought better of it when she remembered she was driving. Plus, who knew what she would say or do if her alcohol level got high enough. She tried not to think about that.

Not long after that, Fleur sat down to talk to Hermione. Hermione could feel the string feeling rushing back. Hermione hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She loved the way the lights shined down on the blond Veela. It made her look even more beautiful to which Hermione didn't think was possible. As they were talking, Hermione inwardly smiled. Fleur was completely oblivious that she had such an effect on her. Especially as she innocently touched her leg or arm.

"So other than the Goblin's attitudes, you like working at Gringott's?" Hermione asked.

Fleur nodded, "It isn't as repetitive as I thought it might be. There is always a hostile customer so it keeps things interesting." Fleur crossed her legs and put her chin in her palm, "What about you? How is work coming along? Do you still enjoy it?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm working on a new law that allows magical creatures to have the same respect and justice as humans. The way I see it, what makes human lives more important than magical creatures? I know it is slow and frustrating, but in the long run, it is rewarding."

Fleur smiled in a way that Hermione has never seen before. She decided quickly that she loved it. Fleur placed her hand on Hermione's knee, making Hermione's heart skip a beat. "Well, we magical creatures very much appreciate your hard work and dedication. We owe you a debt. I will have to figure out some reward for you for helping us."

Hermione swallowed, "It isn't a sacrifice to fight for you."

Fleur blinked back tears, "Nevertheless, not many people would take that much time and effort. I thank you personally."

Hermione smiled.

For the next hour, the two talked about lighter and happier things. Music, movies and books were deeply discussed.

* * *

It was getting late so everyone started leaving. Hermione was reluctant to go but knew she should. She said her goodbyes until only Fleur was left. She went in search for her when she finally found her closing the front door behind Luna and Ron.

Hermione walked up to her and smiled. Luckily, she was a little more calm on the account of having a little alcohol but made extra sure she was okay to drive. "It was fun Fleur."

Fleur frowned, "You are leaving? I had hoped you would stay a little longer. I wanted to show you my collection upstairs."

Hermione smiled. They had arranged to compare music and books. "As much as I would love to, and believe me I do, I should get going." Hermione knew the less people that were around; the harder it was to compose herself.

"Alright then. Another time." Fleur said.

Hermione fought to keep her smile up. Why had she agreed? Hermione was considering herself to be a masochist. Why else would she allow herself to be tortured by temptation? She had no intentions of wooing Fleur. The time they would have together would be bittersweet for her.

Fleur opened the door and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Goodnight."

Hermione smiled but it cut off when she realized the snit-blushing potion wore off. "Good night Fleur." Hermione didn't want to embarrass herself any further so she stepped outside.

* * *

The drive back home seemed extra long. Hermione turned on the radio and air conditioner to help the time go by faster. As the wind blew, Hermione could smell Fleur's perfume. She realized the scent attached to her clothes. 'As if I need another challenge.' Hermione thought.

Hermione thought back to when she first realized that she started having feelings for the Veela. It was around the time when Fleur was nursing her back to health during the war. Seven years was a long time to have a crush that finally grew into love. That kind of time could drive a person crazy.

Over the years, the two grew to have a friendship that was close. As Hermione's feelings for Fleur grew, the wedge between Bill grew. She still loved Bill but it was hard to be civil when he is married to the one woman Hermione wanted. She couldn't say that she blamed him though. It was in no way his fault.

Hermione scoffed when she thought about how Fleur really did have no idea the depth of love Hermione carried for her. It was funny but at the same time heartbreaking.

Hermione drove up her driveway and locked her car. She remembered she didn't get today's mail and walked to her mailbox to retrieve it.

She locked the front door behind her and set her purse down and began rummaging through it. It was mostly junk mail and bills. She frowned. She had hoped she would get that magazine she paid for. 'Why is it that the bills are always on time, heck sometimes even early but I have yet to have my magazine?' Hermione thought.

Hermione saw something that stood out to her; a little envelope with red lettering. There was no return address and Hermione thought that maybe this was 'hand delivered'.

Curiosity got the better of her so she opened it. It read:

_When the hero came home late at night, the one they loved most of all was gone. She searched and called for her love, she cried and begged but the sound was fallen on uninterested ears. Her love has never been seen again._

Hermione read the letter over and over, not sure what she was reading. Perhaps it was to the wrong person since the letter wasn't addressed to anyone. Maybe it was a prank. Hermione was too tired to come up with any more conclusions and set it down on the table.

She slowly and tiredly walked to her room. She undressed and got under the covers, waiting for sleep to take her. The bed had never felt so wonderful.

* * *

Hermione was woken by a loud knock at her door. Hermione rubbed her eyes and put on her silk robe before answering the door. "Bill? What are you doing up so early?"

Bill looked worn and tired, "Have you seen her?" He asked, rushing in and looking into the rooms.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Fleur?!" He shouted.

"Not since last night at the party. Why?" She asked, following him.

"I haven't seen her since that night and went to bed thinking she would join me. When I woke up this morning, I saw she was gone and her side hasn't been slept in. I called around and _nobody_ has seen her!" Bill said.

Hermione was still half asleep, "So you haven't seen her at all since last night?"

"Right!" He said frantically.

"Perhaps she left a note that you haven't found." Hermione said.

Bill got in Hermione's face, "I'm not stupid! I turned that house upside down, looking for any sign of her!"

Hermione was awake now from his shouting. Now that she was awake, she was starting to panic.

"Did she say anything last night that would stand out?" Bill asked.

"I'm sorry Bill. I-" Hermione was cut off by Bill.

"Well look, if you see or hear from her, contact me immediately." Bill left in a hurry.

Hermione was panicking more and more as the gravity of the situation was dawning on her. She turned and quickly ran to her room. On the way there however, she bumped into the table at the side. She cursed but paused when she saw the strange letter she opened last night fall to the ground.

Hermione started putting two and two together. Could that note have any significance to Fleur's disappearance? Fleur quickly bent down and picked it up. She read through it again and by the time she finished, felt her worry ten fold. What really did it was the last sentence: _Her love has never been seen again. _Her gut was telling her that something was wrong and the letter held the key to Fleur's position.

Hermione tore that envelope inside out and a ticket fell to the floor. Hermione frantically picked it up and examined it closely. The ticket had a number and an address. Hermione told herself that that was where she was going.

Little did Hermione know that her love for Fleur was going to really be tested.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't like it, let me know and maybe I can rewrite it. I'm nervous if you can't tell. XD  
**

**On a side note, I cannot _believe_ the response I got on my other story, 'Dance Your Heart Out'. I thought I would get at most maybe three reviews. You guys are awesome! And because of the positive response and support I received, I decided that I will write the sequel!  
**


End file.
